It's Just Not That Simple
by Geekoid123
Summary: Megan Tyler. She thought she had a simple life. Untill her mum disappears and she is thrown into a world of danger and her world is turned upside down. Will she be able to save the world, as well as keep her family together? A human Doctor/Rose story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well, you guessed it. I don't own Doctor Who. Hard as i try...

* * *

"Mum, Mum, MUM!" I shrieked from the top of the stairs.

"What is it Megan?" My dad peered at me from the bottom with a raised eyebrow.

"Where's mum?" I questioned.

"Making breakfast, what is it?"

"I can't find my jumper"

"Try using your eyes" he said, walking off.

I stuck my tongue out to his retreating back. My dad didn't do domestics. Apparently. He told us on many an occasion.

Where is that jumper? I love that jumper. It's my favourite one. Perfect for a Saturday spent relaxing with my best friend, Ryan.

"MUM!" I yelled.

"Megan if you shout down these stairs one more time…" Dad appeared at the bottom with a stern look on his face.

"Jesus calm down dad what is with you this morning?" I huffed, waking down the stairs and past him with my nose in the air.

I found mum over the frying pan cooking bacon. It smelled good.  
"Do you know where my jumper is?" I asked, sauntering into the kitchen.

"No I don't Megan. You should start looking after things. You take everything in this house for granted and treat it like a hotel" she said. I could tell she was stressed for some reason. There was something on her mind. I could sense it.

"What is wrong with you people today, I only asked a question!" I snapped.

"Don't you take that tone with me young lady, no go and clean that tip you call a room before I take a bin bag to it!" she quipped back, without turning her back on the bacon.

"FINE!" I yelled. I stomped back through the living room, where my dad was playing Xbox with my 8-year-old brother, Jack.

"Domestics" he muttered under his breath as I stormed past them.

I was about to go up the stairs when my mum entered the living room. I hung back for a moment.

"For gods sake, Doctor get off that stupid game" she snapped.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he asked, standing up and wrapping his arms around her.

"Nothing" she shook him off. That was weird. Usually my parents were all over each other. Much to my discomfort.

"Rose you've been acting strangely all morning. This is me you're talking to. Your Doctor" he said quetly.

"No"

"What?" he said, his mouth falling open.

"You didn't tell me" she said quietly.

"Didn't tell you what?" he asked, confused.

"You know perfectly well what" she snapped. I could see Jack, still seemingly engrossed in his game.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Rose"

"HE CONTACTED ME!" she shouted. My dad stood there, rooted to the spot. He seemed to know what she meant.

"Oh" he whispered.

"You've done it again haven't you! Made my decisions for me! Well not any more, Doctor not any more!" she yelled.

"Shh Rose, Megan will hear you" he said. I had had enough.

I stamped my feet up the stairs, got to my room and slammed the door, hard. I threw on a different jumper and some old jeans and pulled on my favourite pair of trainers, my black converse, and ran a comb through my long brown hair.

I quietly opened my bedroom door and snuck down the stairs at quietly as possible. I needed to get out of here without them noticing. I quickly opened the front door and ran out, not looking back.

I ran all the way to my best friend, Ryan's house. I loved running.  
Ryan opened the door to his house quickly, as if expecting me.

"Hey, what's up?" he said, giving me a quick hug, which I returned gratefully and let me in.  
"Nothing much, just the usual domestics with my family" I explained. Ryan gave an understanding nod in reply. He knew my family. They weren't the most normal of people. My dad was loud, had a massive gob and could talk for England without stopping for breath and my mum was a younger version of my Gran, Jackie. Enough said about her, the better.

"So what do you want to do today?" flopping down on his sofa. I followed his example and flopped down next to him.

"Dunno, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Maybe we could just stay here and watch a DVD or something"

"Yeah ok" I said, sighing. He knew something was wrong. We ended up watching Harry Potter. Not that I liked it or anything. Or cried at book seven. Never.

The DVD finished and the credits started rolling.

"I'm-"

"Hungry?" Ryan asked, as my stomach gave a low growl.

I laughed, "Yeah"

"Chippy?" he laughed back.

"Of course" I smiled. He also knew chips were my weakness.

We were on out way back to Ryan's when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller. It was dad.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Ryan asked around a mouthful of chips.

"Nah, its probably not important" I said, putting the phone back into my pocket.

"You can't hide from them forever" he said to me, seriously.

"I know, its just, recently, they've been acting strangely. Its as if they aren't telling me something. Something important. I mean, they work at Torchwood, you know that right-" Ryan nodded, "So its not as if they are normal in any respect anyway. They fight aliens for god sake. But sometimes its as if there's something missing. I can see it in my mum's eyes. And I can't stand it" A sudden tear escaped from my eye.

"God Megan" he said. He was about to hug me, when his phone started ringing.

"I better take that, it's my mum," he said.

"Sure go ahead"

"Hi mum. What is it? What. What?" He sounded worried. He looked at me.

"What is it?" I mouthed.

"Your dad just phoned my house, Megan. It's your mum. She's disappeared"

I dropped my chips and ran all the way home.

* * *

"DAD!" I yelled, bursting through the front door. He was sitting on the couch, staring into space with a heart-breaking expression on his face.

"She's gone Megan" he said, his voice barely a whisper.

"What do you mean she's gone?"

"She's disappeared. It's all my fault. I can't do anything. Not anymore"

"What are you talking about, snap out of it dad, we need to find her!" I sat down next to him and took his hand. This wasn't like my dad, he was usually so full of life, and most importantly, he never have up. Never.

"I'm nothing Megan! Nothing! She's gone and I can't do anything!" He shouted.  
"She can't have gone far, we just need to look! Where was she going before she disappeared?" I tried asking him, calmly.

"No it's not as simple as that Megan. You don't understand"

"What are you not telling me?" I glared at him.

"Nothing" he turned away.

"What's gotten into you dad? You never give up!"

He held his head in his hands. Ryan was still standing in the doorway to the living room, awkwardly.

"Where's Jack?" I thought suddenly.

"At Ben's. He's to young to understand what's happening"

"Where was she dad?" I asked. I needed to know.

"Torchwood" he answered from behind his hands.

"Right" I said, standing up. He caught my wrist.

"Promise you won't go looking for her. It's dangerous, Megan. You don't know what you're dealing with" He looked into my eyes. I stared back.

"I promise. I'm staying at Ryan's tonight. I need to clear my head. Call me if you have any news on mum"

He remained where he was. Ryan and I walked out of the door.

"I'm so sorry Megan," he said, giving me a hug.

"I have to find her" I said stubbornly.

"Megan, you heard what your dad said, its dangerous!" he said.

"I don't care. I don't know what's gotten into him Ryan. He taught me to stand up. Fight for what I believe in. Take a stand when everyone else runs away! That's why I'm going after her" I said, as a tear feel from my eye.

Ryan regarded me. "Ok, but I'm coming with you"

"No. I need you to stay here. Cover for me"

"Ok" he agreed. "What are you going to do?"

"Well first, I'm going to the scene of the crime. Torchwood"

* * *

Reviewers will get bananas!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

Megan's POV

"Megan, I can't let you do this alone," Ryan said, worriedly.

"Ryan, I know what I'm doing"

"Megan how can you possibly know what you're doing?" Ryan snapped.

"Ryan? Don't yell at me" I said. My tone was dark. "I know something's up. This isn't some simple little domestic between my parents this time Ryan, its something bigger"

Ryan saw the look on my face and didn't argue back. "Fine"

"I'm sorry Ryan. But I will be back. Just as soon as I find my mum" I leaned in to give him a hug. He grabbed my face and kissed me soundly on the lips. Oh. My. God. Then he ran back to his house and shut the door. I had just kissed by best friend. And it was nice.

* * *

Rose's POV

My Doctor,

I need to see him. Need to talk to him. I need to get my head sorted out. Those were the thoughts running through my head as I pressed that giant yellow button I had come to hate over these past years. As I leave behind my whole life, for him. Again. My daughter and son. And you. The one that has stuck by me through thick and thin held my hand when I was giving birth to your children. Held back my hair when I was sick. Made love to me and whispered those three little words into my ear. Those were the things he never could do.

And yet here I am. Returning again. Always returning. But this time its different. This time I'm not returning to get my life back, because I have a life. With you and our wonderful children. I'm returning because I need him to fix me.

At this point you're probably wondering what I'm talking about. This morning, when I confronted you, I wasn't talking about our daughter. Out daughter, Megan, the Time Lady. I knew about that. Did you really think I didn't? Deep down, I had always known. I just didn't want to acknowledge it, just as I think you didn't. You didn't want to tell me that our daughter would outlive us, her brother, our whole family and everybody she ever meets. The curse of the Time Lords. Just another thing she inherited from you. And I don't blame you.  
But that isn't why I'm returning, no. I can't tell you right now because it would break you. After everything we've been through I just need you to trust me. I will tell you everything when I come back to you. Because I will come back. You once said, if you believe in anything, you believe in me. Hold on to that faith a little longer.

Your loving wife,

Rose.

I rested my small note against the canon and held my breath. With a small tear, I pressed the button. A flash of light, and I was gone.

* * *

Megan's POV

Torchwood. Outside the government, beyond the police. Canary Warf, to anybody that didn't know better. I wish I didn't. I couldn't just walk through the door. If my dad had told me not to look for my mum, then they would to. I had to find another way.

I snuck round to the back of the building. There were a few doors there. I tried the handles. Locked. Luckily for me, my dad taught me how to pick locks when I was three. "To get out of sticky situations" he had proclaimed proudly. I had his own Screwdriver though, he called it sonic. He could have made me one. I took out a hairpin and wiggled it about in the lock. It sprang open. Thank you dad.

Yes! The door had led me to a corridor not far away from my mum's office. I started tiptoeing down the corridor. Until I heard footsteps. I ran behind the nearest pillar.

"Any news on Rose Tyler?" One of the men said to the other.

"No. They are keeping tight lipped about this one. I recon she's done a runner again. Remember, when she suddenly appeared out of nowhere as Pete Tyler's daughter with no explanation? I recon the past has come back to haunt her and she's vamoosed" the other replied.

They disappeared off down the corridor and their voices dwindled away. What were they on about? What had my mum done?

I came out from behind the pillar and made my way down to her office. I picked the lock again.

My mum had been in here today. I could tell. There were papers strewn across the room that weren't there yesterday. Not only that, but there was a large machine in the middle of the room. That definitely wasn't here yesterday when I came to meet her after school.

I went up to the machine to get a closer look. There was several buttons on the side. On her desk was a large, round yellow button with a chain on it. I picked it up and put the chain round my neck. I wondered what would happen If I pressed the button. But I resisted. I didn't want to get in more trouble than I probably would already be when my dad found out I'd been snooping around. Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside the room and the unmistakeable voice of my granddad. Pete Tyler.

I panicked. I ran across the room and accidentally tripped over the forgotten papers on the floor. I fell onto the sofa and accidentally pressed the button, still around my neck. A flash of light, and I was gone. The small note beside the cannon lay untouched and unoticed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yeah, you guessed it... still no.

* * *

Megan's POV

A flash of light and I appeared. I landed on my feet, but fell to the ground when I tried to stay upright. That was rough. What the hell happened? I looked round at my surroundings and found myself in what could only be described as a dark alleyway. Wait dark? Since when was it night? There was light at the end of the opening and I followed it. I spotted a nearby road sign.

Ok, um Cardiff? Why the hell was I in Cardiff? And how did I get here? It was obviously something to do with this big yellow button. I took it off and put it into the small rucksack I had bought with me. Wearing that thing round Cardiff would make me stick out like a sore thumb. Not exactly this seasons latest fashion accessory.

I needed to phone someone. I couldn't exactly phone my dad. Oh, hi dad, I tried to go looking for mum but somehow ended up in Cardiff. That would go down a storm.

Although, saying that I did once overhear my dad going on about some space-time rift thing that was in the centre of Cardiff. Maybe that had something to do with… something? I was at a loss. What was I going to do?

I looked around helplessly. I had to call my dad. It was the only thing I could do. I took out my phone and punched in the number. I put the phone to my ear but nothing happened. I looked back down at the display. It had gone completely blank. What the hell? Fact lot of good that is. Ok, now, I was completely lost.

I spotted a small café on the opposite side of the road and made my way over to it. I had some small change in my rucksack and bought myself a cup of tea. I sat at a table and contemplated what the hell I was going to do.

* * *

Jack Harkness sat alone in the Torchwood Hub, with nothing to do. His team had gone home for the night, even Ianto, and he was completely bored. He sat at his desk, looking at his computer, willing something to happen. Anything. Suddenly, his wish came true. Something had come through the rift.

A blinding flash of light, just a few streets away, and a girl, probably about age 15, maybe 16, appeared. She fell to the floor. She appeared to be ok, still conscious, but confused and lost. She got up and started looking around.

Jack became suspicious. Things rarely just appeared like that, out of nowhere through the rift, especially teenage girls. Strange. He decided to investigate. He saw the girl disappear into the café not far away, so he decided to follow her.

When he arrived at the café, he spotted the girl sitting at a table with a cup of tea, staring out of the window, looking like a small, lost puppy. She looked up as he approached. Her lost expression turned into one of complete shock.

"Jack?" she gasped.

* * *

Megan's POV

"Do I know you?" Jack stared back helplessly.

"I… " How can this be? How can Jack Harkness be standing there, right in front of me? I knew he was a friend of my parents. But they told me he was dead.

"Who are you?" Jack asked.

"I was told you were dead"

At that Jack stared at me, startled. He sat down at the chair opposite to me.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Well right now I'm more concerned that I'm talking to a dead man to be honest" I quipped.

"I can assure you I'm not dead" he smiled, despite himself.

"Clearly." I didn't know what to do.

"So who are you and how do you know me?"

I though back to that very moment, when I found out about my parent's friend, Captain Jack Harkness.

_I was 10 years old. December 20th. I had decided to search for my Christmas presents. My parents always hid them in the same place, on top of their wardrobe, but this year they had obviously found a new hiding place. That's why I could be found under their bed with a torch, scrabbling about for signs of gift-wrapped boxes._

_That's when I came across a dusty cardboard shoe box. It was labelled "The Doctor and Rose" I came out from under the bed, opened the box and started curiously looking at pictures of people and places. There was also a key. What was this stuff?_

_I was just starting to put all the stuff back into the box, when my parents walked in. I immediately started making excuse after excuse as to why I was in their room snooping through their stuff, when I noticed the look on their faces. I knew I had done wrong. Very wrong. I started to cry._

_It was my dad who came over to me first. He pulled me up onto the bed and put his arm around me._

_"What are you doing in here?" he asked softly._

_"I was looking for my Christmas presents" I said, choking back sobs, "I didn't mean to find this stuff" tears poured down my cheeks._

_"Do you want to know who these people in the pictures are?" he asked me._

_I could see my mum look at him sternly, as if to try and stop him. But he carried on._

_He pointed to a picture of a brown haired woman and himself. "That's me and our friend, Sarah Jane" he said._

_"Who's she?" I asked, calming down._

_"A friend of me and your mum's. She helped us a lot"_

_"Where is she now, I've never seen her" Dad looked to mum._

_"She lives in France sweetheart" he said._

_"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to a picture of him, a coloured woman and a ginger woman._

_"That's Martha and Donna" he said, his voice thick with emotion._

_"Where are they?" I asked curiously. I had never heard of any of these people before._

_"They live far away," he said._

_There was one more person in the pictures who I didn't know._

_"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to a man in a long coat._

_"That's Jack Harkness" he replied. "Your brother is named after him._

_"Where is he?" I asked._

_"He died"_

"My name's Megan. Megan Tyler. I think you know my parents…" I started.


End file.
